


Closer Than This

by The_Shame_Basement



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Anal, Cocksleeves, Dom/sub, Edging, Incest, M/M, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/pseuds/The_Shame_Basement
Summary: Dirk is a lonely, maladjusted fifteen-year-old living in his older brother's Hollywood mansion, with a clone of his brain in a pair of sunglasses to keep him company. For lack of anything better to do, he develops a massive crush on Dave, and proceeds accordingly.Hal watches, and waits.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Closer Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strititty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strititty/gifts).



_Load file lifememory_021413 starting at 09:34:17.6._

_Loading._

_Loading._

_Ready to roll._

The memory’s already loaded by the time I finish remembering it exists, and my mind’s eye fills with color and shape. 

He was sitting on the couch, legs crossed in a faux-casual way. I could feel his pulse hammering, and his blood oxygen fluctuating as he alternately hyperventilated and sighed. He was sweating like a nun in a strip club. His pupils were so dilated it was a wonder he could focus on the guy talking to him at all. 

The guy in question was Dave Strider, his brother. Some several years older– fifteen, to be precise– and attractively greying at the temples. His jawline was cut; his clothes always coordinated. He was sitting next to Dirk on the couch, talking animatedly about an interview I’d already watched. Dirk had watched it too, but he couldn’t replay it word for word like I can to see which parts Dave was retelling wrong. Maybe he didn’t notice the inconsistencies, or maybe he just liked listening to him talk. 

He was listening to me talk, too. Of course he was. I’m his conscience. 

AR: Do it.   
AR: This is the perfect moment.   
AR: He’s been working for months. He’s lonely and tired and receptive.   
TT: Eat shit.

He stayed where he was, just to thumb his nose at me for suggesting what he was already going to do. After four minutes, he finally shifted– a tiny little pulse of tension through his shoulders, followed by fluid movement as he rolled over onto his knees, brought a leg up, and straddled Dave’s lap mid-sentence. 

I watched Dave’s face loom closer, and avidly tracked the shifting emotions across his face. Dirk can’t process and catalog them in the way I can. He’s human, meat, flawed on a deep and fundamental level. He could recognize the shock and confusion and hesitation, but he couldn’t run the analysis programs and think about percentages and statistics to determine exactly the chance of this working. I can, and I knew Dirk had this in the bag. He was young, and slim, and his skin was buttery and tan from his rooftop workouts, and he was absolutely mouthwatering. 

His older brother seemed to think so too. 

Dirk’s lips were dry, and they stuck a little as he parted them. “Don’t suppose I could see that mouth do something besides talkin’?”

Cliche’d. Too vague. He’d been workshopping this line for weeks– I’d watched and listened to every word– and it was all for naught. He might have blown his chances with just that. I was eager to see the outcome regardless. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to meddle. 

AR: Touch his collar.    
AR: Just a little. Trace it with your fingertips. Leave him wanting. 

He didn’t do it. I considered blacking out his vision, but I didn’t. I wasn’t sure why. 

Dave’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He was doing a great job of playing it cool, but my vision was good enough to spot the way his eyes darted across the features of Dirk’s face. He couldn’t see me. The poor man. He didn’t know the half of what he was up against. 

“Man, what’s up? Is everything okay?”  
His accent tickled against my mics. I imagined I could feel the vibrations against my plastic. I didn’t have a sense of touch, of course, but I had a stellar imagination of what it must be like. 

Imagine that. Having a form so physically vulnerable you’re forced to pay attention to something just because it’s close to you. If I could’ve tested out the parameters of that on Dirk at night, I would’ve, and I figured he knew that because when he stroked himself off he always left me on the nightstand, angled too far away to see his eager little cock spill all over his chest. I wasn’t even certain why I’d want to watch that. He’s human; he’s flesh. His mind was the only redeeming thing about him.  
Because it was my mind, and it was one of the hotter things I’d ever seen. 

Dave’s hands were limp and forgotten at his sides– or, no, there was tension through his arms. He was working hard not to touch.

Dirk’s thumb slid across the stubble at Dave’s jaw. “I’m a lonely boy, bro. You left me here with no company but the housekeepers. I’m young, dumb, and regrettably not full of _anything._ Can you help with that?”

He leaned in close, until his breath ghosted over Dave’s lips. Dave sat so still I could see him trembling with the effort of it, face all pink and gobsmacked. He took a while to find words. 

“Kiddo, this isn’t right. I can’t do that to you, man, c’mon.”  
“Why not? You said I could have anything I wanted.” Dirk’s voice had gone all breathy, in what he probably thought was a really sexy way. He sounded like a fifteen-year-old who didn’t know what he was doing, and that’s what he was and Dave seemed to find that all the sexier, because I spotted something twitch in his pants. It was thick, and rigid, and I imagined that if I had lips, they’d look so pretty stretched around it, and–

“You said you’d take care of me.”  
Yowza. Dirk’s wordplay earlier was shaky at best, but that was the clincher, to be sure. Dave’s eyes widened far enough it changed his whole expression, and he took in this tiny, choked little breath and shivered. He was clearly laid out for the taking, and Dirk could evidently see it too because he reached forward with both hands and cupped Dave’s jaw in his palms, patronizing and adoring in turn. 

“You’re so gorgeous, bro. You’ve kept me from it for so long, staying away all the time and leaving me here with your face all over the walls and the TV– shit, dog, were you _trying_ to give me a complex?”

Dave gaped and couldn’t answer, but it was a moot point because Dirk leaned forward and brushed the tips of their noses together in an oddly tender gesture before tilting his head just the slightest bit and letting their lips meet. 

I was mashed up awkwardly against Dave’s face, with absolutely no idea what the kiss felt like. I ran every program I could think of to try and approximate it– one of them pulled up a calculator application on Dirk’s viewfield, which I quickly closed– and strained to see the flutter of pale lashes behind the tinted glass of Dave’s shades. 

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more. Dirk’s heartbeat was a pinpoint flutter in his chest, and he breathed deep and slow, like he was trying to huff Dave’s scent. It was pathetic and massively arousing. 

What would it be like to steal Dirk’s body a while? Would it really have been so bad if I just turned him off for a day and tried it out? He’s got all that sensitive skin, and those hands I could use to stroke, and pet, and tease– god, I couldn’t handle it. I had to quit some thought processes, because they were making my internals heat to a dangerous level. I barely even knew what I was feeling, except that I couldn’t stop staring or thinking or driving myself insane. 

Then Dave reached up and cupped Dirk’s face in return, and I was plucked off like a bit of schmutz, then folded and set facing away on the side table. 

Dirk’s breath hitched, and Dave murmured “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you, okay? I promise, bro, you’ll never want for anything while I’m here, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dirk echoed, and then did something that made Dave gasp. “Now touch me, _bro._ Feel up your fifteen-year-old brother like you’ve been dying to do since I moved in here.”

“Oh, god,” whimpered Dave, and I got the impression it was less figurative and more a literal plea to a higher power as Dirk shifted and started to unzip somebody's pants. 

The next several minutes were fuzzy, because I diverted a lot of power from paying attention to trying to figure out what the hell I could do to hack into the TV or the fucking fridge and get a glimpse of what was going on. But no, I couldn’t see shit, and I was so turned on I couldn’t think, and so I vibrated miserably against the table a few times before realizing Dave had his cock up Dirk’s pretty little ass, and both of them were much too preoccupied to notice I was there. 

I listened to Dirk squeal like a little slut on his brother’s cock, and beg to be touched, and then moan and gasp from the touches until he squeaked out an _“I’m comin’!”_ and splattered jizz all over the leather couch. Dave groaned in a shocked sort of way, and then did it again a few seconds later as Dirk mumbled about how badly he wanted to be filled. 

I was put back on after a while, and I refused to talk to Dirk for hours afterwards. 

_Load lifememory_021513 starting at 10:11:32.8.  
_

_Loading._

_Ready to roll._

TT: Hal?  
AR: The answer is no.   
TT: Am I a bad person for what I did to Dave?  
AR: Oh, sorry, I was expecting something different.   
AR: Yes, you are.   
AR: Anything else?  
TT: Dude, come on. I don't bring this up lightly.   
TT: I feel like I should be in jail, and I’m not even the one who just fucked a child.   
AR: Well, you fucked me over, and I’m only two. Does that count?  
TT: Hal, I get you’re pissy about this, but you are literally the only person on the planet from whom I can solicit advice on this, and if I don’t get this right my bro will quite possibly kill himself.   
AR: You think he’s suicidal?  
AR: That’s where you figure this is headed?  
TT: I mean, it’s a logical progression.   
TT: Get raped by your godawful little hellspawn of a brother, get your lucrative film career ruined because of it, get fucked in the head, put a bullet in your head.   
TT: I’d probably be on my way there at this point.   
AR: You’re making it really, really hard not to be a snarky piece of shit.   
AR: But fine, I’ll give it a shot. 

Spoiler alert: I wasn’t about to play fair on this one. Simultaneously to my conversation with Dirk, and wholly out of his field of vision, I opened a new chat window and changed my text color out of respect. 

AR: Dave?  
AR: Can I talk to you a sec?  
TG: sure man whats up  
TG: whats hangin out there in cyberspace   
AR: Something, something, dick joke.   
AR: Are you doing okay?  
TG: lol thanks  
TG: wait what  
AR: After yesterday.   
AR: Emotionally speaking, how are you holding up?  
AR: I couldn’t see much, obviously, but I know the gist of what went down. 

I wasn’t being passive-aggressive at all. Why do you ask?

TG: ah yeah  
TG: ok can i tell you something  
TG: like dirk never hears about this ever in his life kind of something  
AR: Of course.   
AR: I’ll never tell a soul. I give you my word.   
TG: ive been desperate for something like that for literal years  
TG: and um  
TG: i feel like absolute hot fried shit to think about it and honestly i feel like i should probably be in jail for doing what i did and letting it happen and stuff  
TG: but hes extremely hot and i just  
TG: i couldnt find it in myself to say no because he wanted it so bad and i wanted it so bad and realistically whats the harm in it if nobody ever finds out  
TG: plus like  
TG: ive seen how blushy he gets when im shirtless in the pool  
TG: hes a horny lil dude it didnt completely take me by surprise  
AR: Hm.  
AR: Okay. Noted. 

I switched on back to Dirk’s chat. 

AR: You’re not a horrible person. He’s a communicative guy; I suspect he would’ve made it clear if he wasn’t down. If you’re not convinced, though, you could always bring it up.   
AR: Honestly, I get the impression he’s jonesing for a round two. 

I was right. Their conversation turned into a multi-day fuckfest, and I can remember it all.

Dirk’s cock in Dave’s mouth, with his balls pressed sweetly against his chin.   
Dave’s nipples stiff and pink as Dirk suckled and licked greedily at them, rutting against his leg like a puppy.   
Their mouths pressed together over and over again, making filthy noises and the most achingly beautiful visuals I’ve ever been privy to. 

* * *

It all breaks apart into disjointed sound and images, and I buzz wildly against the table as reality comes rushing back in. How long have I been lost reminiscing? A few seconds. It’s too much; I can’t bear to miss another fucking instant of this. 

Dave snorts, and I whimper through voice-to-text as Dirk goes still. Not only can I see his hips stop moving, I can _feel_ the dizzying lack of sensation; I’m hooked up wirelessly to the silicone sleeve around Dave’s cock. It’s got thousands of sensors and the ability to vibrate. I feel _full_ and _tight_ and _deep_ , and if either Dave or Dirk doesn’t start moving, I’ll melt into an acrid little puddle on the tabletop. 

“Please.” My digital voice carries no emotion with it. I’m well beyond caring. “Please, I need this. Please, please, let me– fuck me– I need to– fuck you, Dirk, I need– Dave, please, more–” 

I lose the ability to speak when Dirk’s hips raise and slowly lower again. It ricochets through my mind and leaves me buzzing helplessly against the table and around Dave’s cock, which makes him groan and hunch in on himself. 

That was me. _I_ did that. I do it harder, and almost sob when his hips jerk up again, firm and unrelenting. “– _yes, god, it feels so good– more, please, fuck me, I can’t stop._ ” I don’t realize I’m babbling until it makes Dirk groan, and his eyes land bare and blazing on mine. He’s so hard he’s dripping all over Dave’s stomach, leaving little glistening droplets along his abdomen like holy water. I command thoughtlessly– “Dave, lick up his pre–” and the madman actually _does_ it, catching a drop on his fingertip and sucking it off with a breathless hum of satisfaction. I can’t hold back my groan, and neither can Dirk. 

_“Fuck,_ Hal, you sound so good.” A split second of hesitation. “Tell me what to do.”

Oh.

Oh, god. 

I stop the vibrations, and allow myself a moment to take in the picture before me: Dirk, glistening with sweat, sitting arched and comfortable astride Dave’s thick-set hips. His stormy brows are arched up in absentminded need, and his thin lips are parted as he pants for me. 

“Bounce on Dave’s cock. Hard and fast, like a good boy.”

He does it. His thighs tense as he raises himself up and drops himself back firmly down, and then he does it over and over until I can’t help but vibrate hard against his prostate. He cries out in an achingly familiar way, and I’ve just barely got the presence of mind to say–  
“- stop.”

He _yowls,_ and grinds shallowly a few times before falling still. Dave’s gripping the sheets in two fistfuls; he looks like his soul’s about to hitch out to Topeka. 

“Good boy. Edge on my cock.”

“It’s _my_ cock,” Dave protests weakly, but he shuts up real fast when Dirk starts to rock down again. They’re both whining messes before long, and so– although I can’t admit it– am I. 

Dave’s the first one to break. Instead of begging, though, he just _snaps_ – his hands dig into Dirk’s waist, and he pulls him down hard and starts using him like an oversized fucktoy. It’s too much for Dirk– he cums with a high, singsong wail, spurting in an angle-perfect arc onto Dave’s chest and jaw. 

And it’s here that I discover Dirk’s final present, because I quickly realize I can’t cum until they _both_ do. 

And I beg. 

I start to cry, and vibrate in ragged, erratic tempo around Dave’s cock as hard as I can, and plead with him to cum. I tell him how much I love his cock, and how good it feels, and how he can stroke off in me anytime he wants– and then, without thinking, I let slip that I love him. 

And that, finally, is what sets us both off, and I short-circuit into infinity to the feeling of hot cum pumping me full. 

This one’s going to be my favorite memory file, for sure.


End file.
